User talk:Xion4ever
E3 2010 Hey X4E just to let you know E3 is going on right now plus either today tomorrow or the day after there will be showing of both Birth By Sleep and RE:Coded. goodbye for now.--Chihuahuaman 22:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman :Thank's for the reminder!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:41, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Friend Request 14:47, June 16, 2010 (UTC)|text=Hello Xion4Ever, I was wondering could we become friends? I understand if you dont want to. I just saying because we know each from the IRC and you seem reeeally nice. I've also noticed we have an interst of Glee & Naruto.}} :She didn't accept my friend request. :( ::@ Organization 13:Of course we can be friends! Ooo Glee and Naruto.. ::@ Auror: I don't recall the asking. Either way, of course we can be friends!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot X4E =) 10:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome, 13. ^^--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 18:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC Request Hey X4E could you please go to the IRC?--Chihuahuaman 15:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman :Sorry, I must decline your invitation, along with any near future invitations. I will be extremely inactive both wiki and IRC, more on the IRC from personal reasons. Sorry.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) News Hello Xion4ever. I am K.O.L (KeybladeOfLife). I have discover some news of a new Kingdom Hearts Game; Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. You can check on the Kingdom Hearts Coded page on Wikipedia and read the Trivia. One of the Trivias will say the the new voice actor for Jiminy Cricket had done his first voice acting for Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Thought to give you a heads up about it. Oh I forgot one more thing, Re:coded is coming out for the DS just like 358/2 Days. P.S. Can I have one of those thought bubbles things too? If so, can it be Yellow and black? :Hey there, K.O.L. Thanks for the heads up. However, we would prefer if you had a source outside of Wikipedia. If you can find a source outside of Wikipedia, you might add the new VA. You might try asking Kryten though, my word is by no means law. Sure, I'll make you a talkbubble. Tell me the character and two quotes and I'll have it done in a few mins.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 18:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I found a source Xion. http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3179747 Hey! Hey Xion! How've you been? -The Only One Thank God, any more would be a disaster! :Hey there, ZTG. Eh, I've been better, but (overall) I'm fine, thanks. You?--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 19:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) That was a fail XD. I only just saw your message. I'm okay, thanks. I hope you feel better soon. I'm a little upset because I found out that we may be moving to Tenessee (I forgot how to spell) within the next year... Chattenooga I think... Still, do you like the new wiki theme? Oh, will you be able to join me on #wikia-twilightsaga within the next few days. There is something I would like to talk about (if you don't mind). -The Only One Thank God, any more would be a disaster! Important Message Hello X4E, i would like to inform you that i may not be on the wiki for a while (or ever) if you get time goto the IRC and we shall talk and i made my first page very recently we will talk if you ever get time soon because i need to talk to you before July 8th, goodbye for now.--Chihuahuaman 00:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman Hey there. Sorry, but I must again decline your invitation. Nothing against you, but there is still problems on my side with the whole IRC (gotta love groundings -_-) However, (as much as I hate doing this) we can continue this conversation here on my talkpage. Should it be a private message remember you can always use the coding. Obviously, "MESSAGE HERE" is replaced with what you want to say. Sorry, hopefully I'll get to use/be more active on the IRC sometime...--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 19:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Message from KhGirlZ RE: Important Message --My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 20:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman --''Xion''''4''''ever'' 20:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:SilverCrono|'サイクス、']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'月の悪魔のダンス']] 20:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) --''Xion''''4''''ever'' 20:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) --My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 03:36, June 23, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman --Xion4ever Talk Bubble Hi, can you create a talk bubble for me?(I can't create one) Character:Terra|Colors: Gold and Silver. Thanks.--Keyblade0 01:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Keyblade0 Are you busy? Because if you're not, would you like to replace Lapis in the project? --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]][[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Am I pregnant?]] 09:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I must decline your request, sorry. I'm very busy at the moment.-Xion4ever I have decided Hey Xion. It's me K.O.L. I was able to decide which character and quote I want for my talk bubble. The charater I want is Sora(Kingdom Hearts 2) and the quote being "My friends are my power!" Delete my Gr8champ account I cannot delete an account since I'm only a moderator. However, admins won't delete accounts either. My advice: Ignore your old account and go by your new one. -Xion4ever Question Whenever I type }} Friend Requst and Help Hi i was wondering if i can be your friend and if you can tell me how to use/make a talk bubble--Light&DarknessRuler 16:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I'm going to be inactive for quite some time..However, you can ask Dan or any other user to help you out.-Xion4ever OK thanks for the help anyway!--Light&DarknessRuler 13:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC Please see this.Glorious CHAOS! 01:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing/Licenseing My Images The two categories are Category:Gameplay Images and [[:Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Images. hi im new here and i could use some help Roxyboxy 14:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) help Friend Wanna be friends? i will make it official: put it on your talkpage? PS: SC made it for me.--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 03:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman Talk Bubble Hey how are you,I'm having trouble changing my talk bubble can you show me how to do it again.The Dark Master 17:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I broke it. :... 'Lo? -- 22:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Je t'invite... Organization XIII Featured Article Reactivity I have noticed that you have been making small bursts of edits recently. Is it possible you may be becoming active again? -- 03:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Talk Templates .}} Like my new bubble? Talk Bubble Hello, I am a new user...umm...would you mind making me a talk bubble? I can't figure out how to make my own. I would like it to be black with a picture of Axel smiling. Thank you!--LexaIIIV 17:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) } |text=OMG! Thank you!!! }} Talk Bubbles } |text=Um... Did you do this talk bubble? I'm just asking because i didn't see it on the template.(sorry, to be so picky) I use this talk bubble the most. Sorry to bother you. }} Friend Request If you have userboxes =)}} Got It }|Namine=Thanks again! Can you teach me how to make talk bubble codes shorter? I'm making a talk bubble for Hangon and I don't know how to make it shorter. I have seen IceCreamRockz frequently today. It's weird. Cool! The talk bubble is working!}} Thanks Templates? Talk Bubble Images }|Namine=I made some Harry Potter talk bubble images. Here they are. Luna Lovegood is on top, Hermione Granger is on the bottom. }} }|Xion=Can you go to my userpage to the Talk Bubbles i need to organize section? I would like you to help me put them in my Template. If you could do that, I would be very happy. Thank you!!!}} Hey X4E.... Hi Greetings PLEASE SEE THIS!!! PLEASE SEE THIS!!! RIP OFF OF USERNAME!!! ACTUALLY TWO TODAY!!! SOXRA AND YOU!!! PLAIN CHEAP!!! 01:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Take it easy. I'm not upset to see another Xion fan. ^_^ Would I like it if they were more creative? Of course, but it's not worth chopping heads for. Thanks for telling me, ANX, I appreciate it.--[[User:Xion4ever|''Xion]]''4''''ever'' 16:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC)